The present invention relates to a graphic printer that automatically prints a graph using a plurality of parameters and data being input.
Conventionally, many of the existing graphic printers print out graphs on the X--Y plotters using a variety of parameters and input data.
Taking a circular graph for example, the centralized co-ordinate or the circle radius is input as a parameter, and then a variety of input data so that a circular graph of the input data can be automatically drawn up. Using such a device, either a bar graph or a line graph can also be automatically drawn up. Such a conventional graphic printer, however, needs to minutely designate positions of the graphic scales, and as a result, the operator could not easily draw up such a graph.